thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Thompson
Background Lucas was born in Seattle, Washington, to Chloe Thompson, and the war god, Mars. Chloe was in the military, and that's why Mars was attracted to her. Mars loved her and Lucas so much, that when he was born, he stayed to witness his birth, and before leaving for Olympus, left her a fortune in money, since she was suffering financially at the time. Chloe and young Lucas traveled the world, but would always wonder where his father was. To Chloe, her heart belonged to Mars, and she never "remarried" anyone. Chloe showered Lucas in love and gifts, yet he was never spoiled. In fact, he wanted nothing than to just go to a public school and make friends. And Chloe let him do that. He was very popular at school, ways having friends over to play the latest video game, or play some sports. One day, Mars claimed him when he was 13. Lucas begged his mother to let him go to Camp Jupiter and train to be an "Awesome-cool superhero!" She finally complied, but set some ground rules (Those being to visit her every Winter, and to tell her everything). He promised her he would, and went off to Camp. Appearance Lucas has short dusty blond hair with an ahoge sticking up and sky blue eyes. He wears a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket. He wears a pair of glasses. Lucas is often shown holding a hamburger or a large-sized soft drink (usually a milkshake) and flashing a thumbs-up. He is quite muscular, due to all his independent training at Camp. He would put himself through military drills to train. Personality Lucas is very headstrong and fun-loving. He loves to be number one at everything, be it sports, singing (which he's particularly good at) or drawing. Because of this, he's a bit of a show off, especially with his body. He loves to swim, so he can show his body for the girls at camp. However, he's a very good friend, and always has your back. He's very dedicated to protecting Camp, and will rush into the most dangerous of situations in order to do so. He's deeply in love with his girlfriend, Julia Chikano, and has a summer job to raise money so he can give her a good wedding. Abilities Being a son of Mars, Lucas is a very good fighter and war tactician. He fights with a sort of fast-paced boxing style, once punching an opponent clear off his feet, and several feet into the air. He fights with an assortment of firearms, preferably assault rifles or pistols, which he keeps hidden in his jacket. He's a top shot with guns, almost never missing a shot unless he's not entirely serious in a fight. Due to his rigorous training, he's physically very strong and full of stamina. It takes him days to ever tire out, and therefore, he's always active and full of energy. Strength-wise, he was able to drag a suburban van up a mountain trail without breaking much of a sweat. He has another, "ultimate" ability as a son of Mars, and that's his ability to activate the "Spirit of the Warrior" inside him. Only the most powerful of Mars' children have this ability. It makes his speed, strength and stamina levels skyrocket, adding to his already incredible abilities. He also acquires the "Sword of The Titanslayers", a large sword that cuts through anything, and is incredibly durable. He gains a suit of armor, which is also incredibly powerful, forged by Vulcan himself, along with the sword. Fatal Flaw Lucas' Fatal Flaw is his cockiness. It annoys people. Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Children of Mars Category:Characters Category:Second Cohort Category:American Category:Blue Eyes Category:Age 17 Category:July Birthday